Born From Hell and in Between
by TK-Productionz
Summary: Cowritten, Aekhiyael Damascus, son Gabriel and Mammon, born from a tree. His purpose and alliances are unknown and quickly becomes Constantine's problem. Also a child born in hell suddenly ascends into John's house. Mammon will rise again through his son.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Both writers Catie, and TK-Productionz do not in any way own the movie Constantine, and the characters in it…_

_IF we did we'd totally make Balthazar into our sex slave…We do own the characters, Khi, Attie, Shaman Tenesh, and Lykoi._

BORN FROM HELL AND IN BETWEEN

Rain fell in torrents onto the roof of a small, gritty bar in Los Angeles. Inside, drunkards, Winos, killers and thieves gambled away their worthless lives for a bit of green paper.

The bar tender, a swollen old man with five-0o'clock shadow glanced up as the door swung open. A tall stranger in a strange black trench coat sauntered inside, his collar pulled up over his head, an oilskin hood obscuring his face. His back was marred by twin humps on each shoulder, but he still walked tall and gave an air of deadly calm.

The bar tender (Joe) cleared his throat, "What can I get you, stranger?"

The stranger lifted his head, a gleaming smile visible under the hood. His eyes roamed around the room, and the bartender noticed with a panicked skip of his heart that one of the man's eyes glowed a radiant white, while the other was illuminated by a garnet red which flashed from deep within his pupils.

Every occupant of the room instantly turned, the tell-tale red of their eyes gleaming effulgently in the smoky room.

The man sighed, and pulled back his hood. Short, spiky tri-colored hair exploded out to frame his face in a halo of gold, garnet and blue-black, as his perfect lips curled back wider to reveal a mouth elegantly framed by dual fangs.

The bartender gasped, his ruddy eyes a ruby red, "Wha...what do you want?"

The man turned to him, just as a pair of jet black wings slid out from the holes in the back of his coat, revealing what the humps had been, "What do I want?" he asked, coyly, as he whipped out a large shot gun, "To restore the balance by sending your scaley ass straight back to hell!"

The strange intruder unloaded both barrels point blank into Joe's chest. Grave dirt mixed with ash exploded into the air, just as the rest of the Half-breeds attacked.

The stranger moved like a whirl wind. He walked back and forth across the long gallery of the bar as if for an evening stroll, unleashing death and havoc with every step of his iron-shod hobnailed Jackboots. Grave dirt and ash erupted like a volcano on every side, and the demonic crusader wasted no mercy on his victims.

Finally, when nothing moved in the entire building, the stranger dropped the now empty weapon, and yawned. He turned on his heel, and strode towards the door, his long, delicately pointed ears twitching to the familiar sounds of the badass 1950's music which was still playing cheerfully in the background. As he paced to the door, a long, sleek tail snaked out from the pleats on the back of the stranger's coat, on coiled around his ankle. The man dug into his pocket and pulled out three shiny coins, and dropped them coyly on the counter, a deep thrumming purr sounding from his throat.

The man made his way outside into an alley, his cat-tail retracted up around his waist where it hung like a belt. He pulled his coat closer around him to ward off the rain, his massive wings forming a make-shift umbrella for his head. As he walked, the tiny thorns which had been raised upwards like hackles down his vertebrae dropped back to their normal position, which was flush against his skin, completely invisible to the naked eye.

Suddenly, he stopped dead, his ears rotating to catch the sound of a footfall behind him. He turned slowly, to face five incredibly tall half-breeds, a devilish red gleam lighting their eyes in an aroused, feverish light.

The stranger sighed, and shook his head, "Not YOU again, Benezhar. I thought I finished you in London."

"No, you didn't, Khi Damascus." The tallest, ugliest half-breed chortled. He pulled back his shirt, revealing a cross-shaped gash through which one could see light, "Although I must admit it was pretty close."

Aekhiyael Damascus, son of the ex-Arc Angel Gabriel and Mammon, son of Lucifer, smiled, "Not close enough for my taste, Benezhar."

Benezhar looked at his cronies; "The abomination must die!! Kill him!"

The other demons leapt forward, growling angrily. Khi wasted no time. He lifted both of his hands, letting the long, cat-like claws which were dormant in his hands spring outwards, the crusader's crosses tattoos into his wrists blazing. All down his arms, hidden runes and alchemic symbols burst into light, as Khi drove his claws into the hearts of two of his assailants. They screamed as Khi yelled, "En name de patric, et fili es spirit du sanctem, amen!"

Khi's fingers glowed, as he screamed, "En nome de Patrice, et Fili, es spiritdu sanctem! AMEN!"

The half-breeds screamed in horror as they blew into a million peices. Khi grinned, and leapt foreword, ducking the third half-breed's punch, and kicking the thing straight in the balls. The demon roared and fell flat as Khi quickly spat three times onto the demon's back, "Esen du raden do Deus!" the demon melted into the floor with a howl.

Khi suddenly fell flat as the fourth demon lifted a crucifix in a gloved hand. The half-demon half-angel writhed on the ground as his demon half screamed at him to run, while his angel half to heart in the symbol.

Bene (I forgot his whole name) walked over, and pinned Khi to the ground by driving two silver stakes through each wing. Khi roared and thrashed, trying to remember any incantation which would help him.

The demon bearing the crucifix dropped it like it was something loathsome and ran to help. They bound Khi's thrashing limbs together, and finally, Benezhar pulled a huge battle axe out of a bag. As Khi looked along the blade, he realized that the weapon had been personalized for the soul purpose of destroying him. Along the silver-infused blade, where symbols of Crucifixes as well as the symbol of Khi's father, Mammon, and the anti-christ's charm. He roared, "COWARDS!"

Benezhar smiled, "this is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me."

Sister Bridget walked her normal rounds in front of the small nunnery where she lived. In modern times, it was hard to keep a nunnery running in downtown Los Angeles, but somehow the small convent managed.

As she walked, Bridget noticed a dark stain on the marble steps. She bent, thinking some careless gangster had spilled spray paint, but as she knelt she realized it was something completely metallic silver. She carefully steeped her finger in it only to realize that it was warm and sticky, rather reminiscent of blood.

She suddenly remembers a story she'd heard as a child, a myth about the angels of old having blood the color of silver. She stood, quickly, not quite knowing what she was looking for. She rounded the bend and stopped dead.

Khi lay hunched on the stairs, trench coat torn and mangled. His wings were in shreds, and deep, ragged wounds ran the length of his torso, which was exposed through his ripped tee shirt. Cross-shaped burns marred his stomach, and there were marks from a cat-o-nine-tails across his shoulders. His tail was ragged and lay limp around his waist, and his eyes were only half-opened.

Bridget crossed herself, "Sweet mother of Jesus!" she ran over to Khi's fallen body, and gently touched his cheek.

Khi's eyes opened slowly, and he stared at her through the glowing blue of them. He gasped something unintelligible, and groaned. Bridget turned, "Somebody help me!"

The nunnery's caretaker heard her calling, and hurried over. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Khi, "My god! What is he?"

Bridget carefully placed her hand on Khi's bare skin over his heart (He's buff, by the way, but not Arnold Schwarzenegger) her eyes closed. Visions flashed through her head, and she sucked in her breath in horror. She turned to the caretaker, "help me get him inside! And find the Mother Superior!"

Khi lay on a small wooden cot, his wings falling limply to the ground on either side of him. His wounds had been sewed shut, and he had been bathed to clean the blood off. The mother superior stood with Sister Bridget as they stared at him.

"You're sure?" The mother superior was saying, "You're absolutely certain that this is Gabriel's son?"

"Positive, Mother." Bridget said, crossing herself, "He is the only son of Gabriel I've ever even heard of."

"I wonder who his father was." M.S (I don't want to keep writing that out, sorry) mused.

Bridget bit her lip, "Mammon."

"What?!"

"Mammon, son of Lucifer." Bridget said, coarsely.

"You know how crazy that sounds?" M.S sighed, and put her hands on Bridget's shoulders, "I have never doubted your visions, Bridget. I know God speaks to you in his own way...but are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"It certainly explains the tail." Bridget said. She went to Khi, and lifted one of his slender, graceful hands, "And it explains this." he pressed down gently on his palm, and the blades in his knuckles extended slightly, like a cat's would.

Khi suddenly, opened his eyes. He turned to look at Bridget and the M.S. and his eyes lit on the crucifix around Bridget's neck. He sucked in his breath in pain, yet continued to stare with a look of raptured fascination on his face.

The M.S. looked at him, "You're awake. Can you remember anything?"

Khi looked at them, "Yes. I don't know who you are though. Should I?"

"This humble sister saved your life, Son of Gabriel."

Khi winced, "So. You know of my mother...father...person."

"And we know of your father. Mammon." The M.S winced as she said the name and crossed herself. Khi flinched at the gesture.

Khi stood, slowly, and yelped in pain. His wings fluttered feebly, "I should go."

"You're not well yet." Bridget said, not unkindly, as steered him to a small stool, "You are still very hurt. What did this to you?"

"Demons." Khi shuddered, "of the most unsavory nature."

"Your father is a demon of a most unsavory nature." The M.S spat. She caught herself, "Excuse me." she then turned to Bridget, "I think we need to make a phone call."

"To who?" Bridget asked, surprised.

Khi looked at her, a wary look on his face.

The M.S looked at Khi, "What is your name, Demon-Spawn?"

Khi's eyebrows narrowed, "Khi. Khi Damascus."

"Well...Kuh-heye...you'd better stay where you are and don't make trouble." The M.S turned on her heel and marched to where a phone rested on a small table. She spun the wheel until it rested on the O symbol and said curtly into the receiver, "Get me Constantine. John Constantine...Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

_TK-Productionz:_

_Whew!! Man, I had to alter a few things, minor things of course, I am sooo happy that I finally have this up!!!_

_Thanks Catie for giving me permission to post our story online…_

_To all readers: I hope you enjoy… And please review; I cannot up-date the rest of the chapters without at least 8 reviews…_

Born From Hell and in Between

Only the slightest moonlight peered out in bars, horizontal to the bed and the twice reborn exorcist that lay upon it. Now that his lungs were clean, Satan himself took the liberty to remove the large handfuls of tar, his soul no longer remained damned; he could now rest fully, with nothing to disturb his sleeping position. Or so he thought.

His body rested, splayed out, sheets among other common cloth arrangements were tousled, bunched and parted around the sleeping Constantine. Deep within the chasms of his latent mind a thought began to emerge. A nightmare, of a great hellish stature, splintering among his thoughts, its jagged manipulation of fear sent his mind screaming, spiraling downwards. Visions, prophecies all interlinked with hell played in his dreams. At once it all ended with the articulation of a single word,

"Help."

Muh!

Constantine sat up. He noticed the cold, clammy presence of sweat soaked sheets all around him. Normally this would be the time for him to draw out a cigarette. His complementary salute to whatever the unknown force was that was able to draw out his undivided attention. The tasteless nicorette gum stood as a sour replacement.

In the apartment's kitchen, he rested on the counter top, closest to the black bubbling pot of coffee he now yearned to finish brewing. The coffee posed a threat to the addiction of the remaining nicotine in his brain. He looked over to the generic microwave, the red LED light pulsed on and off.

3:46.

"Shit…"

He looked down at the dirty tile that had not been replaced since the sixties. "I haven't stayed up this late in a long time."

"Help"

His head snapped up. All his senses and instincts activated like the switch of a light. In this small kitchen, he stood, alone, without a weapon and without a clue. The lighting undulated; a hissing eased its way into every space in the dwelling. The hissing died away, with the lights. Now the kitchen rested in complete silence, and darkness. The only light was the light blue of the moon that escaped into the windows. The entire lighting system of three districts shut down.

In the dark Constantine attempted to survey through the darkness, no avail. A hellish shriek of agony sent the cold claws of fear ripping up his back and through his mind. The shriek, a giant whistle of a heated kettle, covered the three districts. A fiery orange firelight caressed the walls of the kitchen and the walls leading to the bathroom. Constantine quickly pushed out his fear, rushing foreword, he used the ominous light show to point him to the source of the energy. He halted rushing through the door for a massive fireball levitated in the air it spun in circles. Forming a ring. Chords of the fire stuck out to form a star. A look from above indicated that the ring of fire formed into hell fire pentagram. It lowered until driving its self into the floor. From the new burns in the floor flames spat up arched their way into the bathtub. The arched fire died in a great billow of steam, killing the fire along with full bath of water. In a great echo of gibbering of guttural hell speak two things happened. The newly replaced tub shattered and a being from beyond now transported onto our plane.

As soon as Constantine was aware of what was taking place in his bathroom, he rushed to find his cross demon shooter. He returned just as quickly. Activating the light on the gun a small spotlight purged the room. Aside from the spotlight only red embers from the shards of tub illuminated the hellish marked room and the dark mysterious figure.

He treaded softly into the room, his guard stood erect. Only the sounds of tub shards skittering on the floor escaped his shroud of guarded silence.

The form shivered, it sat on the remaining large shatters of tub; all of its limbs were tucked into it making its body look like quivering ball of darkness. Now he ranged close enough to deport whatever-it-was's sorry ass back to hell. He readied the trigger, aiming the gun at it the light revealed its form.

"What the…"

There in his bathroom the creature's form displayed. Not of a demonic or an angelic assignment. A woman. Dressed in only her birthday suit. A nasty puss like slime veiled her nude body. Her blank stare remained on the floor.

"Umm… Hey."

He paused, lacking the idea of what to say. After all there were no readings of demonic or angelic essence from her. This was an actual human, not a half-breed or a demon in charade. The only relic that alerted was the hellfire alarm necklace around his neck. Hell fire was not an issue though; it could practically be doused with normal water.

He finally conjured something to say.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Her quivering head rose to look into his eyes.

"So…"

"So cold…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After figuring arrangements for the slime covered victim to rest, after she passed out in his arms he decided now was the time to call Papa Midnight. I mean this; this was some pretty fucked up shit. Maybe now would be a good time to use the chair.

As soon as his hand reached out to lift up the phone, his hand hovered above the receiver. It rang. He jumped only slightly, returning to his expressionless presence he answered it.

"**John!!! I have some news. **"

"Benny." He seemed almost disappointed.

"**John. You won't believe this jdhfjh fdjhhh hj jdhfj….**"

"Mhmmm…"

"Yeah I got it…"

"Ok I'm leaving now…"

The receiver made a clang as he hung up. He now made his way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tk-Productionz:_

_Hope ya liked the last bit, I know I did!!_

John rushed down the stairs, his coat only partly across his shoulders. He shoved the Cross-Gun into an oversized pocket as he hailed a cab, inwardly cursing the fact that he'd forgotten his Exorcism kit.

As the cab careened down the streets of L.A, Constantine thought over the bizarre lady in the bathtub. She had looked so pale, so startled and relieved to see him. She obviously had been through a lot...but what was a live human doing in Hell?

He sighed, and chewed on his lip, his depraved brain yearning for one of his Chinese-made cigarettes.

The cab slowed to a halt before the only convent still open in L.A, and Constantine couldn't help but think of Angie.

Angela Dodson, the beautiful cop he'd saved from Mammon's wrath almost a year ago, haunted his thoughts almost all the time, yet whenever he worked up the courage to call her something horrible had happened. The first time, a soldier demon had attempted to shatter Constantine's shaving mirror. The second time, a demonic lightning bolt had fried the electrical system...and the third time he simply forgot her number.

The cabbie stared expectantly at John, and Constantine felt a pang of sorrow touch his heart. He missed Chaz, his faithful groupie-cab-driver who had been brutally murdered by Gabriel, the insane Arc-Angel, in Constantine's last epic battle.

Constantine paid the driver, who drove off in a flurry of burned rubber, and quickly ascended the steps. He was met by the Mother Superior herself, as well as the groundskeeper.

Constantine nodded his head in acknowledgement; then asked, coolly, "So. What's the trouble?"

"We have found something...something abominable!" The M.S snarled, "I've never even heard of anything remotely like it before."

'Must be my night,' Constantine thought, surly, 'Strange naked girls appearing in my bathtub, and now an Abomination.' Aloud he simply grunted in response.

The M.S took a deep breath, "One of the sisters is a...she has a gift from God. She can know things...things that are always true."

"A psychic?"

"A messenger." The M.S snapped. Constantine distinctly got the impression that he'd soon hate this horse-faced woman who was now sneering piggily at him, "But she found this...THING...at the bottom of our steps, wounded and delirious. He is inside now. We tended his wounds, but about an hour ago he fell into a fever such as I've never seen before. And his eyes!"

"Glowing red?" Constantine asked, haughtily. He shouldered them aside and marched towards the door, "I've seen it before."

"Not only red!" The M.S called, addressing John's back, "One of them is brilliant white. Just looking into it makes you want to melt into bliss. But the other!" She shuddered, "like you said, Mr. Constantine. Redder than fresh blood on snow."

The hair on the back of Constantine's neck stood straight up, and he turned slowly, "That's not possible."

"He told us his name." The M.S shuddered, "Kuh-hai Damascus."

"Kuh-hai?"

"That's Khi, Mother Superior." The groundskeeper whispered, mousily.

"Oh, shut-up, Wilkins."

Constantine bit his lip again, and strode into the halls of the convent. He was met by a torrent of young nuns, all of them in their sleeping gowns. Constantine looked at them, thoughtfully, and struggled to keep himself under control, 'No. Bad boy. No nuns for you.'

The Mother Superior marched behind Constantine, and remarked, thoughtfully, "Constantine? Named after the roman emperor who brought Christianity to the Godless roman empire?"

"No. Named after my father, whose last name was also Constantine. Interestingly enough." Constantine was then met by a short, plump nun who literally slammed into him.

"MOTHER SUPERIOR!!!!!" Sister Bridget screamed, "For the love of God, you have to help him! He's dying!"

"Who?" Constantine asked, a little confused as to why he was being tightly hugged by a fat, hysterical Sister, "What?"

"KHI!" Bridget suddenly realized that she was still holding onto Constantine, and let go, "Er...sorry. He's fallen into fits! He's speaking in a language I've never heard before!"

As she said this, the door behind her exploded, the lights winking in an out. All the breath was driven out of everyone present's lungs as a shit-load of psychic energy bombarded them. Just then, Constantine heard something which made him stop short.

Inside the room, Khi was screaming in a mixture of Hell-Speech and Angel-Tongue. The lights exploded, and the Nuns screamed and prayed, while Bridget called something to John over the din.

The exorcist looked at her, "WHAT?!"

"May God have mercy on your soul!"

Constantine Hurried into the room only to see Khi, back arched, roaring blindly...on the ceiling looking downwards.

Constantine whipped out his rifle, and turned to Bridget, "Give me your crucifix! And your bible!"

The sister handed them over quickly, and Constantine lifted the book and shrieked, "In the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit! I command thee!"

Khi roared, his red eye snapping shut, while the other glowed brighter. The creature's wounds had reopened, and Constantine shuddered as drips of silver dropped onto his shoulders. Khi snarled, "En name de patrice! Et fili! Es spirit du sanctem! AMEN!" he then extended a finger at Constantine. Fire formed in Khi's palm; then threw itself towards Constantine. The exorcist dodged, and the fireball slammed into the convent wall.

Constantine lifted the bible, "the Power of Christ compels thee!"

Khi fell flat against the ceiling, his narrow chest heaving. He moaned, and then croaked out, "Help me..."

Bridget looked at Constantine, "You can't deport him, John. He belongs to neither Heaven nor Hell."

Constantine glared at Khi, "That makes two of us."

Khi panted and looked down at Constantine with fevered eyes, "You are Constantine?"

"Yes...Khi Damascus. Its good you know my name before I blow you into whatever dimension would take a freak like you!" He lifted the gun and took aim.

Khi laughed, "Do it!"

Constantine started, "What?"

"Kill me. Put me out of my misery. The wounds given to me won't heal...they were made by a half-breed with a spelled Axe designed to kill me. I'm doomed to a slow, painful death. Please, end it!"

The M.S shrieked, "Yes! Kill him! He is the son of Mammon!"

Constantine stiffened, "WHAT?!"

Bridgid replied, softly, "he is the son of Mammon...and Gabriel."

Constantine, for the first time, lowered his gun. As he turned to consult the Nuns, he noticed that while the M.S was having conniptions, Sister Bridgid was grinning at him.

John finally turned, "Listen, Damascus. I'm taking you with me. Perhaps we'll find a way to save you, perhaps not. But at least I'll then be able to keep an eye on you."

Khi groaned, and began to shake with fever. It eventually took three nuns and a step ladder to pry the struggling soul from the ceiling, but they managed. Bridgid found a large, fleece blanket and wrapped Khi inside it, while Constantine borrowed Wilkins' (The caretaker's) beat up Buick.

After much ago about Khi's wings and tail, they finally managed to shove him into the back seat while Constantine and Wilkins sat up front. Khi lay flat against the seats, moaning in pain, while Wilkins began the long drive home.

"So...you follow sports?" Wilkins asked, cheerfully.

Over a high-pitched wail from Khi, Constantine stared incredulously at the man, "No..."

"Me neither. My favorite thing to watch is 'All my Children.' you watch the soaps?"

"No..."

"Well you should." Wilkins stole a glance at Constantine, and then suddenly spread his free arm, as if stretching, and laid it across the back of John's seat so that his fingers rested on Constantine's shoulder. The exorcist stared at the man, and tried to squirm away, while Wilkins smiled at him with the two teeth he had left.

Khi roared a word of power in his delirium in the back seat, and the car levitated three inches before slamming back down.

Wilkins then took that opportunity to lean over and press his forehead against John's cheek. Constantine violently threw himself backwards, as the groundskeeper breathed, "We had a moment back in the monastery, didn't we?"

Constantine almost whimpered, "No!"

"Oh, but we did!" Wilkins smiled, and looked back at the road. Constantine examined the door for a quick escape just as Wilkins smiled, "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, John Constantine."

"This is our stop!" John shrieked. The Buick had come to a rest outside of an old bowling alley called "Beeman's Bowling." Constantine lived upstairs, above the alley that his late friend, Beeman, had run.

John leapt out of the car, and wrenched the back door open. Seizing Khi by the pinion feathers, he dragged the now unconscious Damascus onto the pavement. Wilkins hurried out of the cab to help, but Constantine waved him away.

"We're fine, thank you." John almost shrieked. Wilkins smiled, knowingly, and wandered back to the car.

John managed to seize Khi's arm and wrap it over his shoulders, heaving Khi to his feet. Just before they got to the door, the Buick pulled up along side them.

Wilkins leaned out the window and honked. When John whirled, the 80 year old grounds keeper whistled, "Now that you've seen the monastery...don't be a stranger." he visibly licked his lips, and sped off, while John forcibly controlled his gag reflexes.

John managed to get the door open, and dragged Khi inside. Standing there, completely naked in the kitchen, was the strange girl he'd lent his couch the night before.

"I finally found you, John Constantine. I finally made it onto your plane."

"Look, honey, I'm a little busy right now. Can you save your freaky greeting until after I've deposited the son of Mammon onto the couch?"

The girl looked at the limp figure of Khi, his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat, and hurried over to help. They dragged him onto the couch, so that he lay staring upwards. As they did so, Khi's head slumped foreword onto the girl's chest just as his eyes flickered open.

"HOLY...!" Khi shrieked, and cursed. He spat like a cat, and tried to escape, but Constantine and Hell-Girl managed to hold him down until John could shatter an expensive china plate over Khi's head, knocking him soundly out.

Hell-Girl sat on the side of the bed, and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, "So beautiful..."

"So...now...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Born From Hell and in Between

The girl looked from the mysterious man to Constantine.

Constantine had no idea of what to think of either of the two freaks that now were suddenly dropped onto his lap.

He looked back over to the girl. He glared, not out of hate. He glared for the fact that he allowed a freaky naked girl into his house along with a deranged abomination. Also for the fact that he spent his entire night dealing with these two and it was now seven in the morning.

"Well… Who are you and why did you contact me?"

"I heard that you could help me…" Her voice was as whimpering and weak as ever. Her gaze remained piercing at him, like an aimed gun.

Constantine observed her movements. Now she looked really pale. The slime didn't either. Her shivering was now spastic; she shook like a person left without clothes in the middle of the artic.

"Aw shit."

Her eyes drew back slowly she fell forward. He caught her mid-fall, realizing that wasn't such a brilliant idea. Slime covered the entire forearm of his jacket.

He looked at the ceiling,

"Is this some kind of joke from God?"

From his battle scarred, slime encased coat he drew out another piece of nicorette gum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It proved to be a very weird night; the morning showed no change for the better.

The girl proved to be unstable at best. She would return and fade back. Constantine had to disable the smoke detector, because she almost went up in flames when she passed out on the fire stove while he made breakfast.

It was now the afternoon and he declared her catatonic. A conscious catatonia, he could ask her questions and she would answer with one worded, obscure answers.

Luckily Papa Midnight was on his way to investigate. In the mean time Chaz was in the middle of the living room to occupy him and the "coming-to" Khi.

"So, let me get this straight… You find this girl, butt-naked in your bathroom, and she wants you…"

"Chaz…"

Constantine glared amusingly at his late groupie; a cup of hot black coffee in his hand.

"I wouldn't say that she necessarily wanted me, more than I'd say she needed me…"

"And I found her after a large ball of hell-fire formed a pentagram on the floor and shattered my bathtub."

"Yeah but…"

Constantine's rolling eyes shut him up.

KNOCKKNOCK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaz had decided to leave, his presence in the living world was already drying out, plus he felt better off in heaven than in the living quarters of a Constantine that was more irritable than normal.

Papa midnight was impartial to assisting Constantine in this case. After all, the guy did save the world. But he was still an asshole.

"Where do we start?"

"Well I wouldn't mind you removing the pentagram from my floor…"

Midnight rolled his eyes; Constantine could really pour out the asshole antics.

"I thought you had something urgent for me…"

Clearing into the bathroom they both halted at the intensity of the damage. Looking over at the engraved pentagram he glared at Constantine.

"Couldn't you remove this you're self?"

Constantine chuckled.

"Yeah but you already have all the materials ready…"

Midnight readied his spiritual chi. Spitting three times on both hands, he was prepared. Drawing out his arms, eyes closed, focused, he began the proper chant.

"fjsdklfjok djfkldsjjk meee Et Siiejflka Arnujdeklfjoi!! Fjdsjfkljkl djfkljdfhj Deus!"

He grabbed the bucket of sanctified water from Constantine. He threw out the water. It formed a long curving cylinder; landing without a splash, the water's form did not shatter. Instead it smoothly traveled out to cover the form of the burned symbol. From the water, floor materialized floating up to cover the symbol. The spell completed, steam elevated from the previous indented areas.

"Is that all???"

Constantine pointed to the side of the hall that lead to the bedroom.

"Almost…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow she really is ill with something…"

He waved his hand back and forth in front of her face. She didn't even blink. Constantine observed leaning from the wall.

Midnight scrutinized her; his hands hovered over her head, a common method used to detect certain chi's and imbalances. They stopped at the back of her head. Midnights eyes closed again to focus.

"So what is it?"

His eyes opened.

"This girl has a common symptom." He closed his eyes again to be sure. "She has what I like to call plane-transportation-sickness, whenever a being other than an angel or a demon is radically transported onto another plane, there physical structure becomes weakened."

"Can you do anything about her condition?"

"Well I guess I have to… You said she transferred from hell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I will heal her. But I leave it up to you to find out exactly how she got out of hell… "

"Deal."

Returning to his state of spiritual chi. spitting three times on her head, he placed his hands on either sides of her head. He began. The room's lighting faded in and out. He took a deep breath in order to insure the stead fast transferal of chi into the comatose woman.

Huugh!!!

Her eyes drew wide. Back arched, her slime covered arms grasped onto his in fear.

His brows furrowed, her body spastically fought his grip, He gripped harder, and then psychically his fingers pressed into her skull.

Her eyes turned opaque. Every vein in her body rose to skin level.

Just as he thought…

This was no damned soul from earth; she was not like Constantine, a suicide or a damned soul from another sin. Somehow she was a damned soul that had sprouted directly from hell. Now that she was transported onto this plane, she was new to this world.

Not only would he have to revive her, he would have to start her heart. His mind focused on the innards of her chest. The heart remained motionless. Time was running out. If he remained in meditation too much longer, his spirit would be defenseless to the horrors of demons he had deported.

"Come on." He thought.

Hissss

He looked up to see a soldier demon, only a few feet away. Its half headed face growled.

"Come on. Come on."

He could see blood forming in her, the heart quivered.

REEEAAHHHH!!! On all fours the hideous thing lunged forward.

"GOT IT!!!!"

The heart made its first pulse. The demon was now air born; every thing began to slow down. Its claws arched and ready to tear the witch doctor apart slowed until they stopped completely. Holes formed around the walls, every thing around them melted, rays of white light poked out of the melting surroundings.

He shot back with the removal of his hands and psychic presence. Constantine rushed over to help him up.

"Are you ok?"

The powerful witch doctor was in full sweat; his breath became shortened and raspy.

"I don't know John, I don't know what that was. "

He paused to catch his breath.

"You… You have to find out how she got here. In all my life I have never had a danger like that."

'"_Wait,_ what???'

"She's not from this world John…"


	5. Chapter 5

_TK-Productionz:_

_I hope that I give your computer an aneurism with how many pages I've managed to cram into this single chapter…_

_Just a little present for fulfilling my request…_

_Please review this one.    _

John stared at him, "A full demon?"

"No. A Human...from hell." The girl moaned, and Midnight sighed, "I can't save her, John. It takes a lot more power than I have. She's dying."

Suddenly, a voice rang from behind them, "Move aside." they whirled, only to see Khi Damascus standing in the door way, his face pale. He carefully walked over to the girl, "I can save her."

"How? You look like death warmed over. You can't even hold yourself up!"

Khi smiled, wryly, "I'm dying anyway. Might as well save one more life before I go." he carefully knelt next to her, and put a hand on her chest.

Khi took a deep breath, and gently whispered, "In the name of the Light, I call upon the elements."

Suddenly, a winds stirred the still air of the room. Midnight and John exchanged looks as the lights flickered rapidly. Water began to pour from the ceiling, as four fires exploded in the corners of the room.

John thought, wryly, 'Good thing I disabled the alarms.'

The fire grew to epic proportions, and as Constantine opened his mouth to protest, Midnight grabbed his arm, "Look! The fire isn't burning anything!" and it wasn't. In fact, it didn't even seem to be real.

Khi tipped his head back as the wind picked up and dirt began falling from the cracks in the walls.

Khi suddenly began to chant in a low voice, his fingers glowing a bright gold. As he did so, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he levitated an inch off the ground.

Constantine whipped out a crucifix, but Midnight shook his head.

"Free this child of grace from her ties in hell," Khi murmured, "I beg of the Powers That Be, grant this unworthy servant the ability to heal your child."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, one that Constantine remembered all too well. It was the entrance to Heaven.

Khi closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were pure black. He screamed, "IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, AND THE MOTHER, AND THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT! GRANT YOUR CHILD LIFE!"

There was an explosion, and both Constantine and Midnight went flying backwards. The still petrified form of the soldier demon disintegrated, and although his eyes were shut tight, Constantine could see Khi and the girl silhouetted in his eye lids.

Khi's back arched, and he cried out once in pain. Then, the light dissipated, the fire disappeared as did the water, wind and earth. The girl's eyes opened, and she breathed in, sharply. Blinking she turned to look at Khi.

The Angelic Demon stood, head thrown back, wings extended. He gasped, his thin ribcage expanding for a split second. Then he exhaled sharply, and fell into a crumbled heap on the floor.

Midnight ran over and helped the girl sit up. She was sobbing, silently.

Constantine, the kind soul he was, prodded Khi's corpse with a toe, "He's dead."

The girl cried, "NO!" she jumped up, and knelt beside Damascus, shaking him forcefully. She glared at Constantine, "He gave me his life! There has to be a way to save him!"

Midnight shook his head, "Magically, no, there isn't. He's gone."

Constantine rolled his eyes, "Christ. Haven't you ever heard of CPR?"

He knelt, and arranged Khi so that he lay flat on his back, head tipped slightly backwards. The exorcist then pushed down forcefully on Khi's chest three or four times, then quickly pressed his lips to Khi's and inflated the corpse's lungs.

Midnight shuddered, and the girl turned her head to the side, "Um...WHAT are you doing?"

Khi's eyes opened explosively, and he turned his head away from John's quickly, "EW!"

John stood, and sighed, "There. No thanks needed."

Khi gasped, and shuddered, "Oh, I feel dirty." he then turned his head and stared at the girl, "Atra."

The girl started, "What?"

"Atra Lumos." Khi said from where he lay on the floor, "That's your name."

She nodded, and whispered, "Thank you."

Midnight looked at the boy on the floor, "You look like hell, kid. Can we get you anything?"

"Do you have any whiskey?"

Midnight chuckled as he and John helped Damascus up. Khi gasped in pain as they touched one of his wounds.

"You're badly injured." Midnight said, stating the obvious.

"I will die." Khi sighed, sadly, "I'm an immortal, but these wounds were inflicted by a weapon designed only for killing me."

Atra suddenly perked up, "I think I can help you there, my friend."

Born From Hell and in Between

Today's date, Tuesday, the hottest day of the year. It didn't help much that Constantine lived in Los Angeles either.

There they were walking down an open alleyway. Constantine, Midnight, and Khi expressed an agony beyond the pain of burning alive. Constantine and midnight carried the dying half-breed, sweat dripped heavily down their faces. They dressed lightly. Constantine wore the same suit, without the jacket, his white button shirt bloused openly, his white under shirt fully exposed. Midnight wore even less. Brown slacks and his hat. He used his shirt to wipe of the torrents of sweat his body released.

There was Atra. Dressed for winter, shivering madly, and in constant complaint of how "cold it was". Constantine glared at her with irritation, if only he had a club, or some other object to silence her with. Hell, duct tape would do…

"Shaman Tenesh!"

She had said earlier.

"Word down in hell is that there was a demon named Tenesh, He was not the most powerful, but the devil definitely had an undying trust in him. Now supposedly the rumors say that during a holy battle he fought an angel named Serin. Eventually through the battles they drew closer, until they fell in love. Now Serin remained faithful to her father but Tenesh betrayed his."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this demon betrayed the devil???"

Both Constantine and Midnight maintained a quizzical look through her story.

"Well any way. He gave up his former existence, some how through a reasoning with God, and a deal of his devotion to Christ and the revoking of his immortality. He became born onto earth. For 14 hundred years he has lived in monasteries, he even has proclaimed Christ name to masses of people. He has earned powers that separates him from ordinary humans, but his powers are still earth based."

"He continues to work and devote himself to God, hoping that one day he may serve on a plane with Serin…"

"And you think he can help…"

She smiled impishly.

"Well with what I have to offer him he has to…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they were. At the door of Tenesh, a perplexing character at best, with the probability that he could breathe life back into the dying Abomination.

KNOCK KNOCK

"**_!!!!_**" A horrifying mix of dead languages and hell tongue shouted through the thick, ancient door.

"**__** …" Atra spoke in return.

She could converse in hell-speak!

"You know hell-speak???"

She turned around. She smiled immaturely.

"Well I just happened to have traveled from there…"

Constantine saw something different in the revived woman. She possessed the whimsical nature of a child or a youthful teen. The agonizing heat of a Los Angeles summer was not enough to heat her body. He sensed the forthcomings of very interesting and strange events with the arrival of Atra and Khi.

The door opened and shut abruptly. It then opened hesitatingly. An old Native American man poked out his head. His eyes flickered from one person to the next. His eyes returned to Atra, the closest person to the door.

"I'm sorry pimpette, but your Jiggaloes cannot stay here. And besides, I have a woman that I'm in love with."

He bid Constantine, Midnight, and Khi a look of disgust before he began to shut the door.

"Wait!"

She stuck her arm in the doorway; she followed her action in a wince of pain. The man refused to re-open the door. It would be shut, with or without her arm cut off in the process.

"Shaman Tenesh!" She grunted in pain.

"_How do yu know my name_???"

"How do you think! I'm from hell; every one knows your name down there…"

"_Why should I believe you_??!"

With that he pulled the door tighter, making her wince in pain.

"Please!"

He remained, unswerved by her pleading. His brows thickly furrowed, both hands were used to press the door against her arm.

"It's not for me it's for him." She nodded her head over to Khi. Through the thin space between the door and door way he looked out to see the sickly Khi. Khi out stretched his wings in response to the feverish pains that took hold of his body. The shaman gasped. Could it be? An angel? If so how could he be on this plane, in full form none the less…

"_He's a halfbreed… Half angel-half demon. He saved my life. Please save his_…"

He spoke quietly in hell speak "_How can I believe this girl_?"

Her face drew nearer, her serious eyes pierced straight through him.

"_trust me you can believe me_ …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaman's home was a patch work of strange ancient cluttered rooms and neat, tidy, present style abodes. One room had a 90's style computer. While walking down the main hall, Constantine and midnight dragged Khi, holding him up by his under arms, his feet dragged on the floor. They noticed that each room had a different style of music playing in it.

Once in the kitchen the Shaman spun around abruptly.

"_Now… What do you want_."

"I already told you…"

Atra grew fierce with the delaying shaman

"_Yes, but why should I do it? Afterall that creature is an abomination_."

She drew closer to the man, till there remained only a few inches between them.

"You're the demon who betrayed Satan to find a better path of enlightenment. Could you imagine the hordes of demons out there that would love to know of your new work. "

"I mean until now not a single soul from hell has stumbled upon your secret hiding place."

"_Am I supposed to be scared_?"

She stepped back, a devilish smile formed, "That depends, do you know what a Scarlet spawn is?"

"_Of course_!"

"Well I'm one of them…"

"And if you don't help my friend I'll tell every one where you live. Then you'll have something to be scared of."

"_Why would you risk your neck to tell of my secret place? You're bluffing_!"

"No I'm not. I got a big mouth Tenesh… I'll tell every damned soul in hell…"

He stood there contemplating his options. He looked at Atra again, seeing if she was lying. She greeted him with an evil smile.

"_Alright! I'll help your friend… It's not like I hand anything better to do any way_…"

Atra returned to her state of childlike bliss as the shaman led them down the hall. Constantine and Midnight remained awed of the hell girl's astounding performance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shaman dressed himself in a patch work robe. The sleeves were big and heavy, a multitude of charms, amulets and other things adorned the fabric.

Atra scrutinized him. She was searching for something but she could not grasp it.

"_May I help you_."

He said in annoyance.

"Did you always look this way?"

He smiled; she knew that he possessed several mortal forms this was just a decoy. His eyes fluttered; then his form smeared, like a clay model that was not yet cooked. His skin darkened and then his face shifted. He was now in the appearance of an African shaman. Constantine and Midnight stared, baffled.

"Tell me shaman. How could you, a shaman possibly help our friend?"

Tenesh smiled at Midnight, "That's because I am not really a shaman…"

"Then what are you?"

"_No one aside from myself can really be sure. I simply chose the title of a shaman because sounded the most neutral_."

"Neutral???"

"_Yes neutral. Although I am a servant of God, I still have to be careful of half-breeds, from either side_…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room used to heal Khi, looked reminiscent to the laboratory that birthed Frankenstein. Elaborate mazes of tubes with numbers of colored liquids ran along the ceilings, they connected to various beakers and flasks set up on tables on either sides of the room. Burn marks, wearing out symbols and puddles of unknown components decorated the floor. Junk could be fond on every table, in every crevice and corner of the room.

Near to left side there was a long table, blanketed with scrolls, blueprints, books, flasks, and any other mysterious items. Behind it two large oval shaped, glass flasks. The flasks were covered in patches of steel that were fused together with bolts, a smaller oval shape was the only part uncovered.

"It would appear that you possess a number of powerful and desired trinkets."

Constantine was half mocking him, half stating the obvious.

Tenesh returned his statement with a dirty glare.

"Where should we put him?"

He lifted up Khi by the armpit, gesturing to him.

The shaman gave no eye contact; he was busied reading through a book that was sewn into the sleeve of his left arm.

"_Just put him over there_."

He waved his arm in the direction of junk covered table with the two giant flasks.

CRASH

His thorough search through the book was interrupted by Constantine clearing all the junk off the table. The various flasks shattered, The brass and silver pots, plates and bowls clanged, hitting the ground, the semi organized selections of paper now fluttered all over the floor. He looked at them, his appearance changed; he now was Caucasian, with a large white, scraggled beard and a balding head of white and grey hair. When he changed so did his accent, it was now English.

"Thank you…"

His voice quivered with a mix of agony, stress, anger, and fear.

Constantine, with his asshole-wise guy attitude answered; a blunt smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

Khi rested on the table, his shirt pulled away along with his pants, he was in nothing but a plain pair of boxer shorts. Atra stayed near him, she had never had an attraction to any one; she didn't even know what love was. Strangely enough she could not take her eyes off of him. He looked beautiful, even in this sickly dying state.

"Ok, I'm ready…"

He said, rubbing his hands together in confidence.

"What do we do?"

Tenesh smiled cleverly, his now yellow teeth covered any ascetic beauty around his mouth.

"You will help, but at the same time it will seem that you are not helping…"

They each shot him a look of bemusement.

"Ok… Witch-doctor, bring me those prongs over there. Excorcist, I will need you to go get me that Long tube over there."

"What can I do?"

Atra was eager to assist in the matter.

"Oh go stand over there…"

Once again, without making eye contact he gestured over to the left flask. Atra's heart sank. Was all she going was sit around and watch?

They returned with the items.

"By the way… It's Constantine, John Constantine."

"Asshole…"

Tenesh disregarded there demands for identity, he simply grabbed the utensils, and bound them together. He now held a wicked looking hose with a jagged wooden claw-like piece at the end of it. He then attached the openend of the hose to a bar that connected in between the two flasks. He returned to Khi, holding the horrible looking claw. He began to read out of his book.

"IN THE NAME OF…."

"Whoops! Wrong page."

Tenesh flipped over through a few pages to find the right one.

Constantine eased over to Atra. Standing right beside he leaned over.

"Are you sure he can do this?"

She offhandedly said, "I don't have a clue."

He looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Umm… I'm sure he can do it…?"

Tenesh began, he lifted the book slightly. With his right hand he waved the clawed instrument over Khi, seven times. He changed now he was of an African form, his voice boomed.

"I A HUMBLE SEVANT ON EARTH ASK YOU..."

"I BEG OF YOU..."

"GRANT THIS CHILD PASSAGE ONTO THE WORLD YOU CREATED. IN TRANSFER OF HIS IMMORTALITY."

Constantine scoffed, "Is all of this necessary?"

Tenesh shut the book. He turned to face him.

"_Do you know why he is dying_?"

"Because he was stabbed a weapon created to kill him."

"_Aside from that_."

"_He tried to heal himself with angel side, and he treid to heal himself with his demon side_."

"_The weapon was designed to kill both_…"

"_So yes John_… _All of this is really necessary_."

"_Because in order to heal him. He must be healed from neither side_."

"Earth…"

"_Yes. Very good John_."

Tenesh took in a deep breath and continued.

"TO KILL THE DEATH OF IMMORTALITY, I ASK YOU TO GIVE HIM THE LIFE OF A MORTAL!!!"

"OH no!" Atra thought.

"TO TAKE AWAY HIS IMMORTAL PAIN, I BEG YOU TO GIVE HIM MORTAL PAIN."

"TO TAKE AWAY THE AGONY, I ASK YOU TO GRANT HIM HUMAN SORROW."

Tenesh then drew out a silver knife. Khi shouted in pain as Tenesh cut into him, connecting all his scars together, making one huge laceration on his skin.

HEEEUH!!!

He drove the claw deep into Khi's chest.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!!!"

Both the witch doctor and exorcist rushed over to hold down Khi's fighting, agonized form. Atra watched form where she was put, she was in shock. Tenesh then began chanting in a mixture of languages. The hose expanded as if water or something was passing through it. The two giant flasks then began rumbling and shaking. Khi's eyes hollowed out his wings disintegrated; he looked nothing more than an empty husk.

"What have you done…?"

THUD

From within the flasks, two beings were created, inside the right flask an angel dwelled, half of an angel. Its form was split right down the middle. It was still beautiful; a white ora glowed and glittered around it. In the left flask the angry half of a demon pounded on the impenetrable glass.

Tenesh proceeded. Placing one hand on Khi's forehead he continued without the book.

"GRANT HIM THE BONES OF THIS WORLD!"

They watched to see ribs rising under his skin.

"THE FLESH!"

"THE MUSCELS AND INNARDS."

"_And lastly_..."

His fingers dug into the wound of where the claw was dug.

"THE BLOOD!!!!"

Both the angel and demon went wild. Blood, a mix of red and silver poured out of every wound. It poured until it hit the floor. At this point the demon side was going insane. Constantine drew the spare rosary out of his pocket. Tenesh became very calm, eerily calm.

"_Atra_…"

"ATRA!!!"

The stunned hell-girl finally snapped her head in his direction.

"_Atra I need you to do something for me_."

She listened.

"_I need you to get closer to the flask_."

With a dumb-founded apprehensiveness she pointed stupidly at the violently shaking flask with the demon in it.

"_Yes, that one_."

She inched over.

"_More_…"

She inched over a little more.

"_More_."

She timidly made a single step.

"MORE!!!!"

She jumped over to the spot she stood in before.

His demure behavior returned. He spoke calmly and reassuringly.

"_Now I need you to place your hand on the flask_."

She shook her head.

"Come on Atra…" Only the slightest hint of anxiety escaped Constantine's voice.

Timorously her hand inched over to the side of the flask.

"Atra?"

"Atra?!?!"

With the single touch of her hand a great evil was unleashed, inside of her. Veins blackened and rose on her skin, her head hung low, Her long flowing hair clumped and befell into a state of dirty and sweatiness. Her body trembled. What had become of her?

"The demon…"

"She's possessed…"

The flask, empty, the angel inside the other flask looked concerned. Atra's hand peeled off the side, her hand engulfed with tar, hot and sizzling dripping off of both. The clumps of sweaty hair parted with her head drawing up. Her face was now heavy set and sunken in, black veins traced around and along side the areas of her eyes, her eyes were entirely red, her irises, a brilliant orange fire, while her pupils glowed the lightest shade of green.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I mean, I've seen a number of possessed people in my life but what's with the tar?"

"How is it possible for that demon to have transferred into her like that?"

They both readied their incantations and exorcism equipment.

"_Well she is a Scarlett spawn_…"

Before they ask him what that meant he continued.

"_By being a Scarlett Spawn, and the fact that she just was granted passage onto earth, even though she belongs in hell. She is now a direct link into hell, meaning that any demon possess her_. "

"Gee, thank you for telling us that now."

"But whats with the tar?"

"_She has just been possessed by the son of Mamon. That's the third strongest demon out there, don't you think that would account for something_?"

'Ok ' Constantine thought, 'Just like any other demon, Exorcise it and save the girl.' He pushed up his sleeves.

She glared at them. Smiling at them she went off on them with the deepest and most guttural hell-speak produced.

"Yeah that's nice…"

He sprinted towards her, knocking her to the ground. Midnight followed at his heel. With all their might they pressed down the fighting and roaring possessed girl. He pinned the rosary onto her forehead. Steam gushed forth, she roared in anguish.

"_Careful with her, don't expel the demon just yet_!!!"

She roared, her tar covered hands grabbed him by the shirt. She then tried to pull him down closer, to bite away at his face. With his left he counter acted her pulling by pushing her down, his hand on her throat. Her mouth bit the air wildly. 'Great', He thought '$400 dollar shirt, once again ruined…'

"What do you want me to do?"

His voice sounded struggled.

"_Just hold her down until I'm done. Though she may be possessed by any demon, she can slightly control it_."

Between her practically destroying his nuts with her knee, her vicious clawing, and her desire to pull him close enough to bite off his face. He managed to recover with a retort.

"You call this control…?"

"_The demon hasn't managed to transfer itself into another, and it hasn't sucked out your soul. I consider that control on her behalf_…"

"John…" He stole a glance at Midnight. "Let's just try to keep her down." Midnight smiled. "Besides, I sense that this will be over soon enough."

Constantine fought her. Midnight held a hand to the top of her head, with closed eyes he chanted to hopefully weaken the demon inside.

"THERE! _Done. Bring her over here_."

As if the demon had sensed his needed return to Khi's form, He directed the powerless Atra to start running. Though he didn't get very far with the attack of Constantine and Midnight, the exorcist drove the rosary deep into Atra's fore head. Weakening the demon enough to have Tenesh send it back into the flask. Tenesh then began to chant, the hose stretched out again and Khi's empty shell began to tremble. He was now complete. The wounds of the weapon had ceased to fester. His eyes returned, along with his brilliant wings. Atra lay dazed on the floor the two demon fighting crusaders panted, tired from their battle. Constantine inspected his grizzly sweat, and now tar adorned shirt.

"Midnight."

He turned to face John.

"Think a Laundromat would be able to remove tar."

He chuckled at John's hopeless, rhetorical question.

Khi sat up, wide awake.

"_Welcome to the land of the living_."

Tenesh smiled, he slapped the confused Khi's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_TK-Productionz:_

_With the way that I keep this going there's not going to be much more of the first story to put into chapters…._

_Oh well…_

_ENJOY!!!!_

_uggh…_

BORN FROM HELL AND IN BETWEEN

The eager for rest party made their way to the door, Atra was in last. Tenesh hurried over. With a wave of his hand he locked the door. Constantine turned around tiredly aggravated.

"_Before you go_…"

He focused his glaring intent on Atra.

"_I have done something for you, now I need you to do something for me_…"

She nodded, acknowledging.

"_I have an item that I need_," His form shifted back into the Native American. "You to get for me."

"What is it?"

His form smeared again into the Caucasian structure.

"The Vail of Kautie."

"So you do have a collection of rare things…"

"What is it?"

"It is a Necklace and two gauntlets. Who so ever wears it will be undetected from anything belonging to the occult…"

"So you are the one who has the ultimate hiding charm."

"It is more than just a charm!!! The wearer is no only undetectable but is also impervious to either side's infliction."

"Infliction?"

He rolled his eyes at her question.

"Attacks…"

"Oh… Right! Got it."

"So you want us to go looking for this thing so you can remain hidden."

Tenesh's will bent at the sourness in John's voice.

"Please… It is all that I ask in favor of saving your friend."

"We'll do it."

Atra was happy to oblige.

"Alright. Realize that this is a thing that cannot be found. You have to let it find you…"

"So you want us to find this thing without actually really looking for it."

"Well… Yes."

"Right…"

With that John took out another piece of nicorette gum to gnaw on. There they went out the door; Atra remained the last one to follow.

"Wait Scarlett Spawn."

She turned around.

Out of one of his pockets he drew an amulet.

"This is the Goron Adaption."

He strung it around her neck.

"What ever environment, the wearer will instantly adapt to it."

She fingered the amulet. Then an onset pang of guilt struck her.

"I cannot take this…"

"Nonsense. Now go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hope you don't mind me taking my leave John. I still have a few demons to slay before the day ends."

John smiled mutually.

"Get going."

"Call me if any more shit like this comes up."

The powerful witch doctor strode off into the sunset; his many assignments clung in the air above him.

Atra moved over to Khi, her whimsical, girlish, nature returning. Grabbing him by the arm caused him to give off an aroused-embarrassed grunt. He looked away so that she could not see his glowing eyes.

"So who do you think would have the veil?"

Her voice bubbled with the question, throwing him into an even greater state of blushing.

"Ummmm…. Ahem!"

She then directed the question to Constantine.

"A bastard no less."

His answer was blunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down a dark street, in the eve of night. A figure stood half illuminated under a flickering street lamp. He leaned against the wall, a coined rolled back and forth on his knuckles. The other hand fondled at a necklace, both arms had thick gold silver and wood gauntlets that glowed eerily in the yellow light. He was the lucky soul. The soul that possessed the Veil of Kautie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked down the (thanks for writing by the way :D ) alley way, Khi looked at Atra and Constantine, "You saved my life. Why?"

Constantine shrugged, "I don't want you to die. I still have to figure out whether you're good with bad tendencies of bad with good tendencies."

"Right..." Khi shook his head, and kept walking.

Atra looked her hand into his, "So, you never answered my question. Who do you-"

"Balthazar!"

Atra sniffed, "Wow. That's incredible! How do you know that he-"

Khi dropped her hand and took a step foreword, sniffing the air, "Balthazar is here..."

Constantine walked over to him, "How do you know?"

"I can smell demons. And Balthazar is the only demon I know who uses Axe to cover the grave dirt and ash smell."

Constantine pulled out his Cross-Gun, and Atra looked at them warily, "What are you going to do?"

"Deport his sorry ass...again." John smiled.

Khi fell into a crouch, his nose dragging against the ground, his wings spread behind him to give him balance. He then lifted his head, and pointed down a side street, "He's down there...waiting for us."

John lifted his lighter (a memento from his smoking days) and flicked the flame into life. The side street was only a couple feet long, and the small flame illuminated it brilliantly. There was no one there.

"Sure, Damascus." John scoffed.

Khi stared at him, like one would stare at a stupid child, "Not on this plane, you moron."

Constantine sighed, "Oh, I hate this part." he handed the lighter to Atra, who laughed gleefully at the tiny flame, and pulled his shirt sleeves down so one could see the alchemic symbol of the Red King, which was the Fire Triangle with three radiating arrows which symbolizes 'Red King', the sulfur of the philosophers and one of the most powerful symbols.

Suddenly, Khi twitched and shouted, "Papatayin natin sila!" (what the little girl yelled in the beginning of the original Constantine movie… )

Constantine whirled and stared at Khi, who chuckled and smiled, "Just kidding."

Anyway...

Constantine bared his forearms, and shouted, "INTO THE LIGHT I COMMAND THEE!" and pressed the symbols together. It was much easier this time, because he was not dying of emphysema. The walls bend and contorted as the demon Balthazar was dragged out from behind the metaphysical veil where he was hiding.

Balthazar popped into existence much like a jack in the box, rocketing up from the pavement. Khi retreated and hissed like a cat, his knees crouched and his wings spread wide. Atra looked back and forth between then, and then started.

Balthazar stood slouching against the wall, a coin passing across his knuckled. His thin, sculpted lips parted in a smile, and he made a slight hissing sound before he spoke.

"Your getting better at that trick every time I see you, Johnny-boy. You MUST have been practicing."

John yanked a cross out of his pocket and Balthazar hissed, his eyes stinging.

Atra stared openly, and tugged at Constantine's shirt, "John! John!"

"Not now, Atra."

"But John! It's very IMPORTANT!"

"Shut up, Atra!"

Balthazar looked over at Atra, and he smiled sourly, "Well, if it isn't the Spawn of Scarlet. I thought I smelled something rank."

"You mean BESIDES your cologne?" Khi scowled.

Balthazar looked at Khi and laughed, "Well, this is a genuine honor! Tell me, Aekhiyael, how is your grandfather doing?"

"Which one?" Khi spat, "Because one of them is your master and the other one is God. Take your pick."

Balthazar stood and shouted an incantation. Constantine felt all of his joints freeze up, and realized he couldn't move at all, not even to blink. He heard Khi mutely yelling behind him, and felt more than saw Atra fall over, stiff as a board.

'Damn!'

Balthazar walked over to Constantine, and smiled, "I have something that you want. Its right here." he lifted his hands, and Constantine felt his heart sink. He was so stupid!

Balthazar chuckled, and then whispered, "But I'm willing to help you, John Constantine, even though you did brutally deport me. I'm going to give you this shroud. But you first have to bargain. I will come and find you on the next full moon. Be ready for my visit."

He turned and strode off, stopping in front of Khi on his way. He leaned in close so that his mouth was right under Khi's ear and whispered almost crooningly, "Welcome back, God Spawn. I missed you." he then reached down Khi's back, grabbed his cat-tail in a hand, and pulled at hard as he could. As he did so, three things happened instantly. The three frozen people unfroze, Balthazar disappeared and Khi went ballistic.

His eyes turned pure black, and the blades from his hands shot out. His tail was crinked from being yanked, and the Angel-Demon was out for revenge.

"YOU PEICE OF SHIT! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Constantine looked at him, "Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?!" Khi spat, "I am going to murder that son of a-"

Atra walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Thorns protruded from Khi's back like a pissed off cat-s scruff, and his tail was bristling, "He's gone now, Khi."

Khi shuddered and nodded, "Alright." he sheathed his arm claws, and ruffled his wings.

Constantine opened the door to his house, all too aware of how odd of company he kept. Atra skipped inside and stared out the window while Khi wearily made his way to the couch and looked at John.

John sighed, "Both of you can stay here for tonight if you want. Tomorrow I'll get you a hotel."

Khi nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality. For a hot climate, this city is horribly cold."

"It IS cold!" Atra exclaimed.

"I was being metaphorical."

"Oh."

John nodded, and scratched his neck just as the phone rang. Both Khi and Atra jumped and stared in horror at the telephone and John laughed as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Constantine?" Came a familiar voice.

"Angie!" John couldn't help but let a little of his relief and joy to hear from her leak into his voice.

Angela smiled, and looked at her clock. It was eleven at night, "Hi, John. I just wanted...I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy." Constantine said, gruffly.

Angie sighed, "Look, I just...today is the anniversary of Isabel's death, and I'm..."

John nodded, "Dinner?"

"What?"

"Want some dinner? I can't cook for shit, but there's a nice take-out place down the street."

Angela exhaled in relief, "Fine. I'll be there in a few."

John nodded, "Alright. Bye, Angie." he hung up and sighed.

Khi looked at him, his head cocked to the side, "Are you going to dinner?"

"Yeah. You two, don't leave the house, alright? And don't let anyone in." He strode to the door, and slammed it behind him as he left. Atra jumped at the sound of the lock clicking shut.

Khi stretched out on the couch, his wings folded behind his back. He yawned, and Atra noticed his fangs.

"So...how are you?" she asked, sitting on the other side of the couch, carefully.

"Better. You?"

"I'm alright." she cleared her throat, "Thank you for saving me."

"You saved my life as well." he shrugged, "We're even. Although I am sad my Metallica t-shirt got killed." He dug into the pocket of his pants, trying to find something. When he came up short, he sighed and shook his head, "I'm very tired, Atra."

Atra looked away, "Could you call me something else?"

"Like what?"

"A shorter name. Atra sounds too formal."

"Alright...Attie."

Attie smiled, and looked over a Khi. His eyes were closed, and he was halfway between asleep and awake, his tail twitching happily. On an impulse, she reached over and scratched the top of Khi's head, mussing his hair and stroking behind his ears like one would to a cat. His lips twitched into a smile and a deep, throaty purr sounded from him. His head flopped backwards and he was asleep in minutes.

Attie chuckled, "Angels..."

Balthazar stalked into an all-too familiar bar. The Garden was a psychic Hot-Spot, a bar in which those who Rise and those who fall can intermingle without fear of reprisal. The bar itself was built over an ancient Native American burial spot, chosen for it's ability to channel energy into the floor boards to give the patrons a metaphysical foot massage as they danced.

Balthazar scowled darkly at many of the tenants; then found himself a table in the corner to plop down in. Suddenly, a woman broke away from the large crowd that was dancing and stood in front of the table. She was wearing a sheer red gown and black fishnets, a pair of black stiletto heels finishing off the ensemble. A pair of fake plastic devil horns sat in her nest of black hair.

The Insect Demon smiled at her, "Why, hello, Ellie."

(Yes, Ellie is now in the story.)

Ellie smiled, her teeth glinting, "Good to see you too, baby. Tell me, how is our little friend the Exorcist doing?"

Balthazar gestured to the seat beside him and Ellie sat down smoothly. She inched close to him and set her hand on his leg. His eyes glowed red as did hers, and he hissed happily.

The demoness flashed a grin and then cleared her throat, "So, you've decided to bargain with your mortal enemy. How epic." She took a sip of Balthazar's wine, and knotted a strand of his hair around a finger.

Balthazar snatched the wine back from her, "It's for a cause, Ellie. I need Constantine's help on this one."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I have told you a thousand times. John would never help you ascend to this plane."

Balthazar shrugged, "He might. He is unpredictable. He spared your life; he rescued the son of Mammon and the Spawn of Scarlet."

"The Spawn of Scarlet?" Ellie gasped, dropping his hair and inching backwards, "You mean that bitch is HERE?"

"Apparently she managed to escape, Ellie."

"JESUS!" Ellie swore. As soon as she said the name, her tongue started to smolder but she ignored that fact, "Lucifer is going to kill me!"

"Deport you, maybe. You were supposed to keep an eye on her. Yet you were up here," he took a sip, "Playing footsie with the Boss's prize."

"As opposed to YOU who were resurrecting his rival."

"His SON, Ellie Dearest."

Ellie put a hand to her temple, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Mammon has found another way to emerge?"

"Yes." Balthazar sighed, "And I'm going to prevent it."

"WHAT?" Ellie gasped.

"You heard me. You may be stupid but you aren't deaf. I'm going to stop Mammon. It's time for some payback." Balthazar sipped the wine as Ellie leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her teeth around his ear (Ew, i know, but it will all be over soon!)

"I know, Bally...I know." She crooned, "I know your angry at Mammon for allowing Gabriel to deport you, and for denying you everything he'd promised you, but you have to think things through. Come on, Bally. Let me help you."

"You?"

"Yes." she inched closer, and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, "trust me, baby. If we stick together, everything will be fine. We'll free you from hell." she whispered in his ear, "I promise."

"I promised you I would free you, Ellie." Balthazar said, coolly, "And I will." he pushed her away, and pulled a magnum out of his coat pocket. Inside were silver bullet infused with holy water which he'd stolen from Constantine's supplier, "I'm going to free you from this mortal coil, Ellie."

BLAM!

All of the demons stopped their dancing and two angels turned and stared.

Balthazar stopped, placed some money on the table, brushed the grave dirt and ash from his shirt, smiled, and walked demurely out the door.

Angie turned as Constantine sat down at the table she'd saved for them. John smiled awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

"Hello, Angela."

Angie Dodson nodded, "Its good to see you, John." She bit her lip, trying to mask the fact that earlier that night she'd been crying, "I needed to talk...to someone...about..."

"Isabel." John said, slowly, "Well, she should be doing fine. She IS in heaven now."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way." She looked down. John, I-"

She looked up just as John leaned across the table. Her body tensed, then she closed her eyes sensually, and parted her lips slightly. Nothing happened She opened her eyes and looked over just as John finished adjusting her necklace. The clasp had been in front.

She smiled, her face flushing, "Er...thank you."

"No problem."

Atra crouched in front of the television, her eyes wide with wonder. She carefully reached out a finger, and pressed the large, round button on the receiver, wonder filling all of her movements.

The box sprung to life, featuring Tom and Jerry cartoons. The music blared and Atra screamed in terror, "MAKE IT STOP!!!!"

She yanked a crucifix up from where it lay on the floor, and began shouting, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU! CURSED SPIRIT, LEAVE THE BODY OF THIS BOX!!!!"

Khi had literally flipped off the couch when the TV had first turned on, and he scrambled over to Atra and slammed his fist into the On/Off switch. The box faded out into black, and Atra turned and buried herself in Khi's arms.

"What in the name of Christ was that horrible monster?!"

Khi couldn't help but laugh as he guided Atra to the couch and sat down with her, "It's called a Television, dear."

Atra stared at it, "We have to destroy it, Khi. Who knows when the demon will reemerge."

"Attie, it's not alive."

"What?"

"It's a machine. It can't hurt you, and it's not possessed."

Atra slumped backwards, dejected, "Oh."

Khi laughed, "You're strange."

Down in Hell, amidst the screams and the sounds of rending flesh, there came a sound more terrible than any that Lucifer himself could devine. It was a low, gravelly laugh, which split rocks overhead and made all demons cower.

On the ground cowered one demon in particular. Ellie wept on the ground in her true form, the knotted, oozing tendon-like flesh of hers crawling in dread. The only human aspect of her remaining was the pair of plaztic devil horns which sat ironically on her head.

"MASTER PLEASE!!!" Ellie moaned, "I didn't mean to let her go! It wasn't my fault!"

A vise-like hand adorned with thick talons seized her by the throat and dragged her upright so she hung a foot off the ground, "Ellie...that's what they called you Up There, right?"

She choaked, and managed to hack out, "Yes..."

"Well...ELLIE...while you are galavanting around Up There, look what your poor master was enduring!" the long, thick iron and silver manacles which encircled both of Ellie's tormentor'swrists jangled as he shook her left and right, the matching pair around his ankles adding their voice to the clash.

Ellie wailed, and tried to struggle free. Suddenly, she was hurled from her master's grip, smashing into a decrepit wall, her backbone snapping. In agony she managed to push it back into position and get to her knees.

Mammon stood before her, thick black blood oozing from where the silver-infused chains cut into his flesh. His wicked face was carved into a simpering growl, the hole where his nose should have been flaring in hatred. But what scared Ellie more that this was the look in her master's eyes. Those unnatural, evil blue eyes.

Mammon spat, "Elizraggaz, my ascension must take place in the allotted time, or else I shall never have another chance. You have failed me twice, Elizraggaz." he looked at the other Soldier Demons, and snapped his long claws. Ellie uttered a shreik as they inched closer, "I cannot take the chance of you failing me again. Goodbye."

"NOOOO!!!!" Ellie screamed as the Soldier Demons dragged her away. She thrashed and screamed, but they had her in a vise-like grip. She roared once more, before her voice was forever cut short.

Mammon turned his head upwards, and snarled, "Balthazar!"


End file.
